The Socratic Method
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: Dib gets rather helpful advice from his psychologist,thus dooming all of humanity. Meanwhile, Zim finds his plotting needs a helping hand, and GIR finds a dress. Also, did you know computers can feel insulted? The End has come!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Invader Zim _and I do not make any money from this fic.

Author's Note: Alright guys! Here's the first chapter of my entrance into Zim-dom. I hope you all enjoy! More to come in a couple of weeks...maybe.

The Socratic Method

_Session One_

The psychologist, Dr. Al, pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "Alright, Dib, tell me why you are here."

Dib sat in the chair across from him. His arms were crossed in a defensive position, with a deep scowl in his face. "I'm here because no one will listen to me!" He threw his hands up in a very dramatic display. "There is an alien in my skool, and nobody believes me! That's why I'm here!"

Dr. Al kept his face in a neutral mask. "Alright." He scribbled down a few lines. "Well then, why do you believe there is an alien in your classroom?"

"Because I see him! His skin is green! Come on!" Dib slumped, "God, this is so frustrating!" He fisted his hands into his hair. "I'm trying to save humanity, and no one will-."

"Wait, Dib." Dr. Al put his notebook down and crossed his legs. "Why do you need to save humanity?"

"Uh, because Zim wants to destroy it, duh." Dib rolled his eyes.

Dr. Al seemed to think about that response, "Hmmm, well why does Zim want to destroy the world?"

"Because he's an evil alien! That's what they do!" Dib pointed accusingly at the doctor, "And if you would just let me leave, I can save us all."

"But Dib, why does humanity need saving?" Dr. Al leaned back. "Why can't humanity just fend for itself?"

"Because the Armada that Zim keeps talking about is huge! And their technology is like a billion times more advanced." Dib shot up off the chair, "We don't stand a chance!"

"Dib, if their technology is so advanced, why hasn't Zim been able to take over?" Dr. Al got up and walked over to his desk. He picked up one of the sketched out Voot Cruiser piloted by Gir. "These pictures you've drawn of his laser guns and ultrasonic equipment, why haven't those helped him take over?"

"Well," Dib thought about that one, "I guess it's because his plans aren't that good. I mean, seriously, a giant gerbil?" Dib looked at the Voot Cruiser with a smile, "And his robot slave is utterly useless. Good for a laugh though."

"I see." Dr. Al put the paper down. He put his fingertips together and scrutinized Dib for a moment. "Dib, what do you think of humanity?"

Dib just stared at him. "Say what?"

"What do you think about people? Just in general."

"Uh," Dib's eyes shifted around, as if the answers were somewhere in the room. "Well, I mean, the kids at skool are kind of dumb. They can't see what's right in front of them."

"Okay, good." Dr. Al smiled a little, "Go on."

"Well, adults aren't that much better." Dib bit his lip. "They're actually kind of just bigger and taller versions of kids, sometimes, but not all the time!" Dib smiled with pride, "My dad's not! He's like the smartest adult I know!"

"Okay. How do you feel about your father?" Dr. Al went back over to his chair. "Is he nice?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." Dib's smile faltered, "I mean, he's not there much, but he's got a lot of work."

"Is it lonely for you, Dib?"

"Lonely?" Dib look kind of surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Do you feel a little abandoned because your father's not around?" Dr. Al leaned forward, certain he was close to a breakthrough. He was, but not the kind he could've ever imagined.

Dib looked at the floor. "I…" He thought about it, "It would be nice if he was around more often, but I've got Gaz, but I guess she's kind of wrapped up in video games." Dib shifted around in his seat. "Yeah, maybe I am a little lonely."

Dr. Al forced himself to keep a straight face, even though he wanted to shout for joy at getting Dib to open up. "So, when you are not with your father or sister, who are you with?"

Dib thought about it, "I'm over at Zim's." The boy's face paled. "Wow. That's kind of…" His voice trailed off. He sat back in his seat. "Something's not right with me after all."

Dr. Al just shook his head, "Life can be tough at your age. We all have different ways of coping." He smiled a little, "What's it like when you're fighting with Zim? How do you feel?"

Dib shrugged, "I guess, I just, you know? I'm in this fight, right? And I like manage to get a good hit in, and I just know the whole world's fate is in my two hands! I mock him, he hits me, but that's okay because I get him back, and it's just so, so, I don't know! Like there's just something exciting about it! I can foil his plans, I can make him hurt, and, and, I'm in control of something for once, and I like it!"

Dib stopped. He suddenly realized he was standing up in his seat, hand fisted in front of him, striking a very victorious pose. "Uh, so, yeah, that's…" He got back into his seat. "That's how I feel." His eyes shifted around from side to side. He looked up at the psychologist. "Is that, okay?"

Dr. Al shrugged, "It works for you." He decided to ask a different round of questions, "Why does is matter if it's okay? Why do you need approval?"

"Well, uh, because I'm already weird enough?" Dib shifted around in his seat, "I guess."

Dr. Al laughed, "Oh Dib, you're not weird, you're just a boy going through some tough times, it will pass."

"No it won't! Because people won't believe me!" Dib groaned, "I try and try and they just won't listen."

"Dib, why do you need for them to listen?"

"So that those morons' lives won't be incinerated by a planet wide laser blast!" Dib huffed and puffed, "God! It's like they want to die! The evidence is right in front of them, and they just ignore it!"

Dib breathed in and breathed out, "Sorry, I got carried away there.

"Hmmm," Dr. Al looked at the clock, "Well, Dib, our time is up. Would you like to make an appointment for next week?"

Dib shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

_Private Session_

Dib stared at the kids on the playground. Two girls were chatting up about two different guys and if the guys liked them. The boys were playing basketball, laughing at some poor kid that wasn't tall enough to get a shot. There was a teacher sleeping on the job, drool rolling down his face.

Dib looked over at Zim underneath his tree. The green alien was tinkering with some device, muttering to himself about vengeance being his, but about who or what Dib didn't know. Pretty soon he'd have to figure it out so he could stop him.

Gaz was sitting in the swing next to him, playing on her Game Slave and ignoring him completely as usual.

It was all normal. Dib swung in his own swing a little, going forwards, then backwards. Dr. Al's questions came back to him.

"_Is it lonely for you, Dib?"_

Well, he didn't exactly have friends. No one wanted to be around the weird kid.

"_So, when you are not with your father or sister, who are you with?"_

He glanced over at Zim again, still swinging. Zim felt the eyes on him. He looked up, and then glared. Dib looked away quickly, and swung harder to go faster.

"_Dib, what do you think of humanity?"_

The kids at skool are stupid and mean. The adults are stupid and mean. Dib swung forward, then backwards, and before his eyes the world titled haphazardly.

"_Do you feel a little abandoned? Why do you need their approval? Why do you need to save humanity?" _

Dib tried to rationalize. Yes, he felt a little left out, but that wasn't so bad. He didn't really need the approval, but it would make him a hero, make him actually worth something. He needed to save people because, well…

He always wished someone would bother to save him from his crappy life.

"DIB-THING!"

Dib turned to look, and he twisted just right to fall out of the swing. He fell onto his ass with a nice, BAM!

He hissed, "Ow!" He looked to see Zim smirking down at him, "What?"

"Bell rang." Zim said, "Thought I'd help." He grinned, "After all, I'm a merciful being when the mood strikes me."

"More like you wanted to see me fall on my butt while I was distracted!" Dib got up, "I'll get you, Zim!" He tried to grab at Zim.

Zim's eyes widened, and then he shot off towards the skool. "Got to catch me first, worm-baby!" He ran into the skool, mocking his rival the whole way.

Dib tried to ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling as he shouted obscenities at the alien.

_Session Two_

"So, you're father has informed me that Zim is a classmate of yours and that he has a skin condition, and that you two are friends." Dr. Al leaned back, "But your version is that he's an alien bent on world domination."

"Right." Dib was looking out the window.

Dr. Al tilted his head, "Is something on your mind, Dib?"

"Well," Dib got up and walked over to the window. "I've just been thinking over things is all, and I realized something."

Dr. Al leaned forward, "Go ahead, Dib, let it out."

"I'm..." Dib sighed, "I'm all alone. And yeah, I guess you could say Zim's my only real friend." He told the psychologist about Zim making sure he got in to class on time. "I mean, I don't think he's really aware, but he hasn't killed me yet, and he's had plenty of opportunities. Also, I don't know, it's like when we team up sometimes, we're unstoppable! Nothing can stand in our way! Man, if I told you even half the stories about us facing enemies together…"

Dib was smiling really big, ecstatic to just be talking about all of it. "We make a great team, but…"

He frowned, "He's out to destroy my planet."

Dr. Al leaned back, mulling over the information. "Do you think Zim would be up for coming in?"

"No, he's very much set against the, uh, 'fleshy mind controllers.' He thinks psychologists and psychiatrists are after everyone's brains for some diabolical experiment or something." Dib shrugged, "He watches a lot of T.V. I think it rots his brain."

Dr. Al chuckled, "Well, he sounds very interesting. It's too bad he feels that way." Dr. Al motioned to the several drawings he had up on the wall, "Especially since you said he created half of these machines himself."

"Yeah, Zim is good with inventing stuff, but he's just not good about using it the right way." Dib snorted, "On time, he tried destroy the world by flooding it with cheese. Yeah…I didn't even have to do anything for that one. Zim failed all on his own."

Dr. Al just shook his head, "The things people can come up with." He looked over at Dib, "Speaking about people, have you given anymore thought about humanity needing to be saved?"

"Well, sort of." Dib walked back over to his chair to sit down. "I mean, I realized that I wanted to save everyone not really because I cared, but because I wanted to be a hero. I wanted people to like me, and well, yeah." He sat down, curling in, trying to become smaller. "That's bad, isn't it?"

Dr. Al sighed, "Dib, it's not bad." He set his notebook down and stood up. "The words 'good' and 'bad' don't apply here. You're just confused, and that's okay." Dr. Al pointed to one of the drawings with Dib and Gir eating tacos, "I had a dog that I pretended could blow fire out of his mouth like a dragon. Do you think that's bad?"

"Well, no, but it's a little weird." Dib gasped, "Oh."

"See?" Dr. Al walked back over to his seat. "You have an active imagination, you're smart, but that can be a problem for kids as advanced as you. You find yourself isolated because no one can empathize. It's all understandable, Dib."

Dib sighed, "Okay." He uncurled steadily, drawing himself up. "But, if I decided I didn't want to save humanity anymore, that I wanted to be better friends with Zim, would that make me bad?"

Dr. Al smiled, completely unaware of the ramifications of his next sentence. How was he to know that the child was in fact battling an alien menace? How was he to know that he was putting Earth in such mortal danger?

As far as he knew, Dib needed to be with people who understood him, and Zim seemed to be the only one.

The poor, ignorant fool.

"Of course not, Dib, and as a matter of fact I encourage for you to start thinking along these lines a lot more. You'll find you'll be much happier."

And thus Earth's once future savior became the instrument of its doom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim (as in both show and character) and I do not make money from this fic (it's for fun and craziness) so please don't sue me.

Alrighty people, it's been forever, but I made progress over some spare time (yay school breaks!) Anywho, big THANK YOU! shout out to: thaliasama, Darkdagers, Forgotten Memories, Red Tatsu (there are no spelling errors, SKOOL is cannon from the show), Tigerblossom, and The LegacyLives for reviewing my fic. I appreciate the support! For everyone who has favorited and alerted me, thank you as well. Please continue to enjoy!

_An Alien's Dilemma _

Zim was frustrated. He stared at the schematics of his latest plot. It was perfect, it was brilliant, Zim could not fail! And yet…

BOOM!

Zim didn't even flinch. GIR came in screaming and running around, a bit of toilet paper on fire on top of his head. "DINNER'S READY! I MADE POTATOES!"

Zim sighed, "I'm sure you did, GIR." Just as sure as he was that his kitchen was now one big, black mess from the oven being utterly demolished along with half a wall.

The little green alien shoved away from the computer terminal. With a determined march, he headed over to the elevator. GIR slammed into him, making a less than graceful entrance into the cramped tube.

"Master needs a hug!"

"No I don't! GET AWAY!" Zim shoved the manic robot off of him. "Look, I need you to focus. We've got doom to do!"

"YAY DOOM!"

Zim chuckled, "Indeed, yay doom."

As the invader and his awesome sidekick headed out into the realm of suburbia, Zim was clothed once more in his atrocious human/hobo get up. GIR, of course, was a green dog squeaking with every step he took.

As Zim headed out to the power plant in the center of town, he went over the mission bullet points with his robot dog…out loud.

"Listen GIR, we have to drain the human's INFERIOR power systems. When we have the power systems held hostage, the humans will have to bow before my awesome might! Mwahahaha!"

Zim abruptly froze in the middle of the sidewalk. The eyes of the pedestrians nearby fell on him. Zim's eyes flicked left and right.

"I mean, I like to eat cheese! Cheese is a yummy food product of cows! I'm normal!"

The pedestrians all murmured their agreement, and then continued on with their mundane lives. Zim let out a, "Shoo!" of relief. With a tug on GIR's leash, he half dragged his robot dog out towards their mission target.

However, GIR suddenly got distracted. There was a shiny, hot pink mini-skirt in a shop window. GIR froze on the spot.

Zim attempted to pull GIR away, but the robot refused to move.

Zim growled in frustration, "GIR! I need you to focus! We've got to get to the power station!"

GIR stared intently at the object, fascinated. Within his random, robot mind, he envisioned the mini-skirt as his pretty princess dress. He and the pigs could have a tea party with maple syrup to drink. GIR started twitching, then smiling.

Zim froze, "Oh no, not again."

GIR let out a loud cackle, "I'm a gonna get the pretty!"

"GIR noooooo!" Zim felt his arms nearly ripped from his torso as the demented robot pulled Zim with him through the plate glass window. Zim heard the screams of the customers inside as he slammed into the floor. The little green alien groaned in pain. Swearing over his shattered jaw, Zim shoved himself up to survey the damage.

GIR manically took the mini-skirt off the mannequin. Zim watched in horror as the green dog threw the mini-skirt over his head. The mini-skirt turned dress on the tiny body, and GIR began to sing the most obnoxious song.

"I'm a pretty princess! Everybody woves me! I play with ponies, and twirl in posies!"

Zim growled, "GIR! Get over here right now!"

GIR danced around in a circle, "I'm gonna find me a prince!"

"GIR! Obey your master!" Zim raced over to his sidekick, quickly trying to tug on the leash. GIR ignored the tugs, continuing his terrible song and dance moves.

An employee of the store marched over, a female human who looked like something from an 80's style magazine. Pointing at Zim, the green alien about freaked out when he saw her fake nails, for to him they appeared like bright red claws. The lady screeched, "You have to pay for all of this! Right now!"

Zim let out a whimper-like squeak, "We need to go. Come on GIR!" Using all of his tiny body's strength, Zim dragged GIR out through the broken front window. GIR managed to still continue his little song as they hauled butt down the street.

Well, Zim hauled, GIR just continued the craziness.

After about a half an hour, Zim huffed and puffed his way up the stairs of the nearby power grid. GIR squeaked behind him, still wearing the mini-skirt and humming his stupid tune. Zim's eye twitched in subconscious reaction to the stress.

His mantra for the day: I'm the Almighty Zim, I'm the Almighty Zim, I'm the Almighty Zim…

The Almighty Zim took a look at the power grid's main control module. Cackling lightly to himself, Zim turned to point dramatically at his robot.

"GIR! Bring forth the Controller of DOOM!" He extended his hand.

GIR unzipped the top of his suit, and the top of his metallic head opened up. "Okey dokey!"

The TV remote control popped out, landing onto Zim's three-fingered hand.

Zim's eye began to increase twitching exponentially. "GIR, where is the Controller of DOOM?"

"Right there." GIR pointed to the TV remote. "It controls the fun box!"

"GIR," Zim hissed out, "This is not the Controller of DOOM! Where is the other one?"

"Oh, that." GIR grinned, "I used it to make waffles!"

Zim just stared at him, "You didn't."

"Yes I did!" GIR smiled wide, "I threw them up too!"

"You ATE the Controller of DOOM?" Zim's hands clenched and his eye continued to twitch rapidly.

GIR twirled into a pink blur, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!"

Zim felt his brain crack.

"You incompetent, wretched little-!" He screeched, "I WILL END YOUR EXISTENCE!"

Zim brought out a ray gun and started blasting. GIR twirled away, giggling. Each shot missed its mark, angering the wrathful alien further. Zim chased GIR back and forth, completely disregarding the fact he was also destroying most of the transformers connected to the power grid.

Tiny explosions blasted through the air all around them. Zim felt the heat, but assumed it was merely the power of his rage pervading the air. A building nearby caught fire and the residents ran screaming out into the street. Zim managed to completely miss that detail and continue his temper tantrum.

GIR suddenly decided to play with the live wires all around him, and started jump roping with them. Zim shot at the crazed being. Zim managed to blast away the wires around GIR, and the robot fell, cackling madly the whole way down to the ground.

When GIR hit the ground, he simply bounced and proceeded to continue cackling as he ran down the street.

Zim panted, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, he heard the sound of cracking foundation. Zim looked down. The floor beneath him was full of holes like Swiss cheese.

Zim felt a twinge of panic right before the floor fell out from under him. Falling, and screaming, Zim also managed the slam headfirst through the next floor. When Zim came to a violent halt, face planting on the hardened concrete with piles of rubble falling to squish his innards, he decided that today would in fact not be the day he conquered Earth.

A few hours later, Zim limped his way inside his base. Zim saw the erratic GIR sitting on the couch, watching TV, laughing his head off at the Angry Monkey Show. Zim simply limped past the irritation and proceeded down to the lab.

One elevator ride later, Zim was back in his Invader attire, and exhausted. He moved slowly towards the central console for his Computer. Sighing, he sat down in the chair in front of his Computer.

Zim went over it in his head a thousand times. He had GIR, Computer, and Minimoose. Problems with all his so-called help involved a very much malfunctioning SIR unit, a Computer that failed to recognize the superiority if its master, and a tiny creation that Zim wasn't exactly sure could do anything besides fly around and be cute.

Zim knew what he should do, but he couldn't! The Tallest selected him for this very important mission. He couldn't let them down! But-but…

Zim sighed, "I need help."

"With what, master?" Computer asked.

Zim twirled his hand around in the air, "With everything. As much as I hate to admit it…" He grit his teeth and spat out, "Zim cannot take over this filthy mud ball on his own." He growled, "My resources are limited, my minions are ridiculously inept-."

"Hey!" Computer whined, "I do stuff."

"-and my amazing plans are continually destroyed because of these stupid problems." Zim pondered for a moment, "If only I could call for help, but if I do I'll be a failure. And Zim cannot fail for ZIM IS AMAZING!"

Zim slammed his fisted hand against the chair, "I must find a way."

Ding-dong!

"Eh?" Zim looked around.

"Master! There's someone at the door!" Computer said, "See, I do stuff."

Zim rolled his eyes, "Thank you for doing your job, Computer. Take me to the front door!"

Another elevator ride later, Zim was in front of the door. In his human boy attire, Zim pressed the button to see who is was on the other side. Zim found he was a little surprised to see a nervous looking Dib on the other side.

Zim looked over to GIR. GIR shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Maybe he wants to play?"

Zim rolled his eyes, but went ahead and opened the door. "What do you want, Earth monkey?"

Dib looked down and shifted from foot to foot. "Well, um, I was just wondering, well, if you're not busy, I mean-."

"Out with it, stink meat, I don't have all day!"

"You wanna hang out?" Dib practically spewed out the words. "I mean, um, I've got a new game, but I need to play with someone, it's multiplayer so…"

Zim stared at Dib for a moment. He blinked at him. He looked at Dib up and down a few times. Slowly, Zim backed away, "Who are you and what did you do to the Dib thing?"

Dib sighed, "Look Zim, it's really me, I swear." Dib turned away, "I knew it was a long shot, sorry, I'll leave you alone."

Zim squinted his eyes at the back of the retreating form. He was about to turn away when the Computer piped up.

"Master! What if he could help?" Computer pointed out, "He's really smart, and if you two worked together, you could come up with more awesome plans!"

Zim laughed, "Oh right, the Dib help Zim? Why would Dib do such a thing?"

"Well, maybe not now, but of you two became friends, maybe he would. You'll never know until you try."

Zim abruptly stopped laughing. It made sense. It made sense! "Yes, yes," Zim began cackling, "It's perfect! Make the Dib fall for the perfect trap! Become his friend and take over the world! Then, I destroy him, for I AM ZIM! MWAHAHAHA!"

Computer waited a moment for the laughter to subside, "Yes master, but you're letting him get away."

Zim swiveled around, "You're right! I must fetch him!" Zim ran out the door, "Must get the Dib stink's friendship!"

Computer closed the door behind his alien superior, "See, I'm helpful, I do things!"

GIR giggled, "I love my dress."

Computer said, "Oh it looks quite lovely on you. Shall I prepare a tea party with the pig and the squirrel?"

"Yeah! We'll have maple syrup!"

"Ew."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim (either the show or the character...I would like to, but I feel Vasquez would rip my spleen out of my body...) and I don't make money from this fic (or at all, so it's useless to sue me really).

Enjoy Chapter Three guys!

_A Joint Session_

Zim played with Dib until four in the morning. Once they got started, neither one of them could stop. Dib said best three out of four, then Zim said best seven out of ten, and then it all just got out of hand. It wasn't just the one video game, either but also poker and blackjack.

Dib passed out in blackjack after Zim won with 17 and Dib had 15. Zim pouted when Dib passed out. He poked the human and tried to wake him up, but Dib was out cold on his computer desk. Zim sighed and set the cards down.

He gazed at Dib's sleeping form, smirking. If he wanted to he could destroy the little worm baby right here and right now. Dib would never get the chance to fight him off, and the irritant Zim had sworn to destroy for the better part of two years would be gone.

However, with the new plan, Zim opted to simply leave the child lying in a puddle of his own drool and return to base. As Zim made his way merrily home, Zim wondered how he would use the child in the future. Surely Dib's gigantic head had a few good ideas between the useless humanity saving babble.

When Zim got to his outrageously out of place house, he called out, "Computer! I require the schematics for my latest plan!"

Computer was silent for a beat. "Uh, sir, which plan?"

"Eh?" Zim glared in the general direction of his ceiling, "The latest plan. You know, with the power grid and the Controller of DOOM! That plan."

"Oh, that plan. One moment." Computer spat the plans out through a wall. Zim caught them, and rolled them out to see. Zim mumbled a few things to himself, "I'll have to get a new controller, and batteries, and possibly some way to keep it GIR proof…"

The alien headed over to his elevator shaft. Scanning over the schematics, he decided it would be best to change a few things here and there. Zim called out, "Pen!"

A pen shot out from another wall, and Zim snatched it out of the air. He immediately began scribbling in Irken symbols all over the schematics. Changing things here and there, Zim also allowed his mind to wander about Dib.

Perhaps when he had the Dib firmly in his grasp, they could actually accomplish a little more than just planet wide domination. Zim would admit that the child had potential. If he put his huge head to the task, Dib could become a great ally to the Irken Invaders across the galaxy. He would have to be enslaved, of course, but he'd be a helpful slave.

Zim forced himself to concentrate. He knew he was getting ahead of himself. First, he had to gain Dib's trust completely. Then, he had to take over the world and enslave Dib. After that he could make other plans. However, it did look like gaining Dib's trust would be a piece of cake.

Mmmmm, cake. Zim decided to stop by a supermarket and procure some cake for breakfast. Surely that's what friends do for friends: steal cake for breakfast.

At around eight o'clock, Zim waltzed his way into Dib's house with a huge cake in hand. It said, "Happy Birthday Timmy!" on top, but Zim was sure that Timmy could be mistaken for Dib given the right circumstances…such as when certain Irkens took it upon themselves to scrape the topping off and replace it with a tub of vanilla icing, which was also stolen.

Zim heard Dib practically trip downstairs in haste. Zim grinned at the obviously haggard appearance of the human. Dib looked at Zim, eyes brightening when they landed on Zim. Dib smiled, a hesitant smile, full of hope.

"I thought you'd left." Dib said, walking over to the kitchen.

Zim grinned, "I did." He pointed to his freshly iced cake. "But just to get breakfast." And figure out how the hell he could get the calibrations correct for another Controller of DOOM. "Please, sit and eat Earth…" Zim curled his upper lip, "friend."

Dib rolled his eyes, "If it pains you to say that, then don't." Dib walked over and plopped down into a chair. "So, you're thinking you're going to use this against me, right?"

Zim gasped. How did he figure out my plans so quickly? Zim thought. "Why, whatever do you mean…" Zim's eye twitched, "my bestest fwiend."

Dib covered his mouth with a hand, "Wow, it's like torture." He took a calming breath so he didn't bust a gut, "Zim, the fact that you agreed to coming over at all meant you've got something planned. You've decided to use this against me somehow."

Dib shrugged, "But I'm kind of okay with that."

"You're what?" Zim pointed at him, "What is wrong with you? Are you even the Dib stink?"

Dib smiled, "Yeah, I am Dib, but I've changed a little." Dib got up to get silverware from a drawer. "I've been going to see this psychologist named Dr. Al. He's a really nice guy." Dib brought over the forks and knives to the table. "He's been helping me, like actually helping me sort through my emotional issues. It's been great!"

Zim looked at Dib suspiciously. "You've allowed a brainwasher to get a hold of your big head?"

"My head is not big, and Dr. Al is not a brain washer." Dib sat down, and passed a knife and fork to Zim. "He's just really good at his job."

Zim glared at Dib, "I must meet this Dr. Al." He cut into the cake, slicing it into a big square piece. "He and I have much to discuss, I think."

"Um, well, I have an appointment with him today after skool. Would you like to come with me?" Dib couldn't believe it. Zim was coming voluntarily!

Zim grinned at Dib, "Of course! What are friends for?"

But to destroy all the obstacles between Zim and total Planet wide domination!

Dr. Al was quite pleased with Zim coming in with Dib. Zim sat beside Dib, glaring at the doctor, and sitting as close to Dib as possible without sitting in Dib's lap. Dib looked uncomfortable, but didn't actually protest.

Dr. Al smiled at the two boys, "I'm glad you got Zim to change his mind, Dib. I see you two have become quite close friends."

"Well, not really." Dib smiled, looking a little sheepish. "Zim still hates me, but he thinks you've brainwashed me. Apparently, that's a bad thing?" Dib turned to Zim to try and gauge the alien's reaction to his words, but Zim just continued to give his ultimate death glare at the doctor.

Dr. Al scribbled down the hostility in his notes. He gazed at Zim, calmly analyzing the alien's features. Zim was wearing his usual disguise, and Dr. Al wondered if the wig and the contacts were also part of the boy's skin condition problem. He noted those two items. Never know when something will come in handy later.

Dr. Al smiled at Zim, "Okay then Zim, why do you think I've brainwashed Dib?"

Zim growled, "Because you're a human drone bent on destroying what little brain meats the humans have in order to keep control of an otherwise useless population. However, under mind control you can make them your drones, putting you higher on the drone hierarchy." Zim pointed at him, "It's a plan you stole from me! I mean," Zim suddenly backtracked, "uh, I have no plans, I'm completely normal." He smiled big, "Normal."

Dr. Al didn't even bat an eye. "I see. Why does it bother you if I brainwashed Dib? I thought Dib said you didn't care about him?"

"Of course I don't care about the Earth beast! He's just another tool for Zim to use in conquest- I mean, he's my friend and I care about him dearly, so yes, of course I care!" Zim half-hugged Dib in his seat.

Dib just gave a deadpanned look at the doctor, "I think I've unleashed a monster."

Dr. Al chuckled, "Wow. You two are very interesting." Dr. Al set his notebook down. Zim's eyes caught the movement. He made a note to steal the book later.

Dr. Al titled his head at Zim, "You seem to be quite possessive of Dib, Zim. Is it really because you want to use him?"

"Of course it- I mean, no, I am merely trying to keep my friend safe." Zim squeezed Dib, "Isn't that right, meat sack?"

Dib rolled his eyes, "Dr. Al, he's really just looking for a way to use me. Nothing more, nothing less. But it's okay, because I want to use him too, so I'm…" Dib looked down, "so I'm not so lonely anymore."

Zim turned to give a startled glance at Dib. The stink was lonely? That's what this was all about? Not because he recognized the superiority of the almighty ZIM? Zim steadily let go of Dib. For some odd reason he couldn't explain, Zim felt cheated.

Dr. Al noted the shift in tension. "But Dib, is that the only reason you'd let Zim use you?"

"No, I mean," Dib looked away, as far away as he could in his seat that was away from Zim. "It's kind of like what I said before. When he's not being a jerk, Zim can be kind of cool. I mean, because of him I've seen things I never even dreamed I could, and…well, is it wrong that I'm happiest when I'm fighting against him?"

Zim stared at the boy's back, amazed. He felt that way, about Zim? Zim allowed himself a little grin. Not only was this plan going to work, but Dib was already turning out to be the perfect little pet for Zim.

"What about you Zim?" Dr. Al asked, cutting into Zim's reverie.

Zim smirked, "I've always said Dib was a worthy adversary. His intelligence, although not as great as ZIM'S, does make him quite likable." Zim patted Dib's head, which still faced away from him. "Also, he's quite entertaining, thinking he actually has a chance to save Earth."

Dib turned around so fast he toppled his chair over, "What? Entertaining! You jerk! I will stop you from destroying Earth, no matter what! Let's get that straight right here, right-."

Dr. Al interrupted, "Dib, I thought you didn't want to save humanity anymore."

"He doesn't what?" Zim snapped his head so quick to look at the doctor it's a wonder he didn't break something.

Dib froze, "But-but he's really planning to-."

"Dib, has trying to save humanity made you happy?" Dr. Al walked over to Dib, putting a hand on the boy's tense shoulder. "Can you keep fighting for something you don't really believe in anymore?"

Dib opened his mouth up and down, "No, and I guess no, but sir-!"

"Dib, what you've really been fighting for all along is right here." Dr. Al motioned to Zim. Zim stared at the doctor, wondering what he meant.

"Zim acknowledges you. Not only does he acknowledge you, he also compliments your intellect. Dib, haven't you always been looking for recognition? Recognition no other person has ever given you but Zim?"

Dib looked at the doctor pleadingly, and then he turned to look at Zim. The little green alien returned the look. Feeling a little befuddled, Zim attempted to say something, "I do acknowledge you, Dib. How could I not? You're always right there, and no one else ever has been like you."

Zim left out the part that basically Dib was always in his way, always mucking up his plans, and constantly being a nuisance Zim could live without.

Dib looked back up to Dr. Al, "But if I don't stop him who will?"

Dr. Al smiled down at him, "Dib, do you really think it's fair for a child to hold the responsibility of saving the world?"

Dib tried to protest, "No, but no one will believe-!"

"Dib, if no one believes, then are they even worthy of being saved?"

Dib sucked in a harsh breath, "What?"

Dr. Al shrugged, "I mean, if no one believes you, and you've tried your hardest to make them see, maybe it's just high time you turned your back on the people who don't believe. Wouldn't you be happier? Thinking about yourself? Getting what you need in order to grow as a person?"

Zim smirked. Perhaps he'd been wrong about such humans. Maybe there was something to this psycho stuff. Zim extended his hand, "That's right, Dib."

The human gave him a stricken gaze, full of longing and lost hope.

"Come to Zim. Let's be friends."

Hand in hand, let's burn it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah, you understand what the words college student mean, right? I own the shirt on my back, and not much else. Meaning, Invader Zim belongs to Vasquez. I salute the man's insanity and wish I could follow in his crazy footsteps. Alas, I cannot...

Enjoy Chapter Four! What? Three chapters uploaded? All in one day...That's right, be afraid.

_An Independent Study_

Zim felt like he was on top of the world. Dib was still reeling from the session. Together they ate some complimentary ice cream. Every doctor's visit the patients received tickets to the ice cream place just a block away. Zim licked contentedly at his strawberry. Dib just kept staring at his cookies and cream.

Zim sighed after some time, "Will you eat that? It's going to drip on Zim if you don't."

"I just find out my whole purpose in life is a complete waste of time. Forgive me if I'm not exactly hungry." Dib licked the ice cream anyway.

Zim shrugged, "Suit yourself, human. Continue pouting. It will do you no good." Zim smirked, "The truth has been revealed."

Dib huffed, "I am not pouting." He said, proceeding to pout and lick at his ice cream.

Zim snickered, "Of course you're not." Zim continued licking at his own sweet treat. "I never understood why you wanted to save all these wretched people." He gazed upon the various citizens of the city walking around. "They're worse than those woolly things that make odd noises."

"I think you mean sheep, and yes, a lot of people suck." Dib admitted that easily, "But there are people worth saving."

"And where are these people, Dib?" Zim looked around, "I don't see them."

Dib grit his teeth, "I don't know, Zim, but they are there."

"Really? I'd think the only person worth the effort would be you." Zim turned to grin at Dib, "After all, you're the only one who discovered me. You are the only one I've ever met that cared about other people."

"But, I mean, other people care!" Dib licked his ice cream, "My Dad cares. He cares so much he's helping others through science day and night."

"Oh really? Has he helped you?" Zim began crunching in his waffle cone.

Dib froze, "Well, I mean he takes care of me…sometimes." Dib looked down. "When he's not busy."

Zim finished off his cone with a resounding crunch, "I'm sure."

Dib tried to defend his father, "Professor Membrane is very important! He's got to be away so much because he's trying to save people, and I've got a roof over my head and a family. Some people don't even have that much."

"You don't have that much, Dib." Zim pointed out, "You just said your father is never there, and your plague of a sibling…" Zim trembled, "is not exactly the caring type."

Dib opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly he clacked his teeth together and refused to make any more comments. He would not admit that Zim might have a point. It would just make the alien's ego larger, and the damn thing was already hard to fit inside this galaxy.

Zim looked at his wrist gadget, "It's getting late. We must go back to our domiciles soon."

Dib sighed, "Just say house, Zim."

Zim sat in his lab, twirling a pen around in his fingers. Dib giving up on humanity was great. Still, Zim liked his plan to use the human's intellect in order to create more plans. However, Zim wasn't sure how to get Dib to do it. Although Zim knew Dib was not going to save humanity, Dib also would not try to help Zim take over either.

Dib had made that point abundantly clear on the walk back to their homes.

Zim leaned back in his seat. There had to be a way. Perhaps…

Zim shot up, "That book! It contains the mind probing information on the Earth monkey!" Zim cackled, "If I have that book, I have Dib's mind!"

Behind him, Mini-moose squeaked.

Zim nodded his head, "Yes, excellent point! I must go now before dinner!"

Zim walked all the way back to the psychologist's office. There, he used his PAK limbs to laser his way into the ventilation shafts. Zim clicked and clacked his way towards the targeted office. When he was right on top of it, Zim kicked the vent in and plopped into the room.

Walking over to Dr. Al's desk, Zim rubbed his hands in glee, "I cannot wait to know the inner workings of the adversary I must DESTROY! I mean, befriend."

Without any hesitation, Zim began yanking out desk drawers left and right to find the little notebook. He rummaged through everything. He found the notebooks on someone named Algernon, along with some references to a man named Norman Bates who needed some serious help.

Zim let out a growl, "Where is that stupid thing?"

"Right in my hand, Zim." Dr. Al flipped on the light switch. "I figured you'd be back for it. You were staring at it so intently, and Dib said you had a history of theft."

Zim stood up, "Ah, I see." His eyes flittered around the destruction, "Um, well then, I believe I should go." Zim put on his best fake smile and made to leave the room.

"Not so fast, Zim." Dr. Al pointed to a seat, "I have a few things I wish to discuss with you as well."

"What? Me? The Almighty Zim! I will not fall for your brainwashing techniques, you drone-!"

"Zim," Dr. Al interrupted, "why do you want to take over Earth?"

"I don't!" Zim backed away, "That's a lie! The Dib makes terrible filthy lies!"

"Zim," Dr. Al removed a few things, and then sat on the edge of his desk, "I realize you're not an alien-."

"Well, good, because Zim is normal-!"

"-but you obviously are not happy with this world." Dr. Al flipped open his notebook, "Now, Dib says you make up ridiculous plans, plans which often fail."

"Well that inferior worm couldn't understand the complexity of the Irken mind-!"

"Thus the evidence begs the question: Why do you want to fail Zim?" Dr. Al took out a pen to scribble down his question.

Zim stared at him in shock, "You dare? Zim never wants to fail, for I AM ZIM! I will become the greatest Invader that ever lived, for I AM ZIM!"

"But Zim, you have all the equipment, all the knowhow, proper training, and even a planet that you claim should be inferior to your 'might,' so why are you still here? Why is Earth still here?" Dr. Al pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, "It seems to me you don't want to actually destroy Earth at all."

"You-you stupid, foolish, that's ridiculous! I AM ZIM! Zim is an invader, an Irken elite! I cannot fail, for I fail I am not ZIM!" Zim panted, "And I am Zim."

Dr. Al titled his head, "Do you really think that's all you can be, Zim?"

"What?" Zim felt insulted, "Zim can be anything! Don't you look down on me!"

"I'm not, Zim. I'm simply wondering if you should rethink your identity." Dr. Al pointed at Zim, "You say you're an invader, but you can never seem to invade Earth. So, why not create a new goal?"

Zim tilted his head, "A new goal? But Zim wants to destroy this mud ball. The Tallest ordered it!"

Dr. Al smirked, "Who says the Tallest have to know?"

"What?" Zim looked around, as if he expected imminent attack, "Traitorous talk! The Irken Armada has only one goal: to complete Operation Impending Doom 2. All who are in the way of that goal must perish. I will not perish!"

"Zim," Dr. Al said calmly, "what if you don't stand in the way? What if you simply stay out of the way by staying on Earth?"

"Say what?" Zim froze, "Are you suggesting I stay on this rock? For what purpose?"

"To create a new you, Zim." Dr. Al smiled, "I think you should try something else. Instead of taking over for The Tallest," Dr. Al assumed Zim was actually referring to Zim's parents, "you should try and accomplish something for yourself. See what makes you happy, and do that instead."

Zim pouted, "But Zim likes doom."

Dr. Al chuckled, "Well, then create your own doom. Don't keep trying to invade because you want The Tallest to approve. Instead, perform some doom that will make you happy."

Zim mulled over the suggestion, "Perhaps you make a point, human. Zim has been working rather hard for The Tallest and has made little time for Zim…" The alien nodded his head, "Alright, Zim will try to make a new goal."

"That's the spirit!" Dr. Al walked over to his door, and opened it for Zim.

Zim walked by, "I don't suppose you'll let me just peek inside that book."

"Nope." Dr. Al pointed out the door, "Confidentiality is my top priority."

"Fine." Zim pouted and stomped out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Invader Zim verse or the characters I use for my own amusement. I make no money from this fic, only the satisfaction that I finally finished it.

Author's Note: Alrighty guys, sorry it took so long, but here it is! The final chapter of this marvelous fic. I hope you all enjoy. A quick thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters: ngrey651, a reviewer, and Kereea.

* * *

A New World Disorder

Zim and Dib sat in class just like any other normal Earth students. Everybody in Miss Bitters' class kept looking from one to the other, expecting a fight or insult swapping or even just a few heated glares, maybe an outburst of randomness from the green kid? But nothing happened.

Zeta wondered if maybe the two had finally stopped being crazy, but she doubted it. Although she enjoyed actually getting through an entire lecture without any high jinks, something about the silence put her on edge. She decided that right after class she would confront Dib about their seemingly forgotten animosity towards each other.

When the bell rang, Zeta and the other children watched with naked horror as Zim and Dib got beside each other and began…chatting. Miss Bitters hissed in the corner something about, "Doomed to a mindless existence." And for once, Zeta found herself wondering if it was true.

Meanwhile, Dib walked with Zim towards the lot for recess, discussing a recent invention. He said, "I need help getting the energy source to stay stable. For some reason, it keeps melting the casing around it."

Zim thought it over, "It could be anything from faulty wiring to pathetic weak earth metals lacking the proper density. I'll see what I can do."

The two headed over to a tree and stood underneath it. They talked about everything from science to ranting about Miss Bitters' latest assignment about the "Doomed Capitalist Pig Country (we all live in)."

Eventually, the obvious question rolled over their petty worries.

Zim asked, "So, what now?"

Dib tried to pretend he didn't understand, "I guess we should go inside. The bell's about to ring-."

"Stupid hyuman! I meant that I must either take over this world or find something better to do." Zim spat out, "You want my," he sneered, "friendship, so be my friend and help Zim find something to do!"

Dib looked around on the playground, as if it held the answers between the lethal jungle gym and the bone breaking monkey bars. The earthling boy watched the idiot children run around, yelling things at random, completely useless really. Dib sometimes wondered, after a bully session or two, if it was worth it to even bother trying to save humanity.

And now, with a grip on his epiphany, Dib wasn't certain what to do either. The earthling shrugged at the alien, "Got me. I'm not sure what to do, either. I mean, you're my enemy, but now you're my friend, so I've kind of got no purpose either."

"Wonderful!" Zim threw up his hands in the air, "We've got nothing to do." His eye twitched, "I can't take it! It's too boring!"

Dib sighed, "Yeah, I know. Fighting against each other was fun, but…" Dib paused.

Zim saw the gears slowly turning in that big head of his, "What? What are you plotting? TELL ZIM!"

Dib stared at him, "Zim, let's take over."

Zim glared at him, "Your jokes do not assume the ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

"No, no, Zim think about it this way." Dib explained, "We're the smartest, toughest, and most skilled people in the entire world, right?"

"Well, duh!" Zim smirked, "And I'm better than you, so that makes me the best!"

"Okay, whatever, but doesn't it make sense that we should be in charge over everyone else?" Dib waved his hand over the kids in the playground, "They're stupid, not to mention really lazy. If we just do this whole take over thing right, we won't even need to fire a single shot."

Zim pouted, "But I like shooting things."

Dib sighed, "Alright, you can fire a couple of shots, but only because you're my friend!" Dib looked around, "I want to make the world a better place. I want a world with people who will actually care about stuff, and won't just accept truth but search for it, question!"

"Dib, if you're done," Zim's Voot Cruiser settled on the grass beside them, "we can get going."

"Oh, right." Dib climbed into the spaceship.

At Zim's house they laid out the entire plan. From the very beginning to end, they made all the arrangements to have the Earth under their complete control. Dib brought up plans to improve the world after take over, and Zim amazingly agreed to most of the decisions.

However, there was one hitch.

Zim yelled, "What do you mean I can't kill! How can Zim take over the planet without death?"

Dib sighed, "Okay, first off, we're both taking over the planet. For second, consider it the greatest challenge you've ever done. What's the record for least amount of kills on a planet?"

"All of them." Zim glared at Dib accusingly, "You want us to fail."

"No!" Dib got to pace the lab, "I want us to succeed with as little resentment as possible. People are going to be very angry about the problem-."

"So we get rid of them." Zim said, "That's what invaders do!"

"I'm not an invader." Dib reminded him, stopping to glare at Zim, "And I'm not helping you kill the entire human population. Control them? Sure. Get them to do what we want? Yeah sure we're probably going to improve everything and everyone in the process. Kill? No."

Zim sighed in exasperation, "Fine. I'll try to…" he grimaced, "control myself."

"Good," Dib grinned, "Let's get started."

Only several hours later, Zim and Dib had complete control over the USA. Essentially, Dib had Zim blow up the White House and Dib declared himself as the new President Man. For some odd reason, people fell instantly in love with him and forgot quickly that their previous president had been obliterated by a laser out of the freaking sky.

Dib took office and found out his duties basically involved getting in front of the camera a bunch and doing paperwork. Quickly, Dib reworked the entire government into a dictatorship under his rule alone.

Meanwhile, Zim was busy taking over China. He had some issues with birds trying to attack the cruiser, but he assured Dib complete control would be theirs by the end of the day.

Dr. Membrane, oddly enough, approved of this new tyrannical son and even helped join in taking over South America. Gaz played video games in a tank in Ireland.

By the end of the week, Dib and Zim would be the Supreme Dictators of Earth.

Zim couldn't have been happier, "I know you don't like mayhem, but I just love watching the little monkeys dance."

"It's called mass panic, Zim." Dib informed his co-ruler over the vid-phone in his newly remade Oval Office, "Go help Dad take care of the people."

"Oh, come on, just one little massacre? I'll never ask again!" Zim rubbed an X over his middle, "I swear upon my squiddlypooch!"

"Yeah, Zim, I don't believe you. Go help Dad!" Dib pointed at him, "And if I hear about another incident like Moscow, so help me!"

"That was all GIR!" Zim pointed to the green dog sitting behind him, "He was determined to get a dancing bear!"

"I love teddy bears! These ones were real nice." GIR hugged himself, "They put their big paws around me and squeezed!"

"GIR, they were trying to eat you. Be more careful!" Zim turned to Dib, "How was I supposed to know that killing the bear would cause a riot and then Zim would have to defend himself in combat?"

"Zim, I gave you the sticky stuff to goo people into submission, and you chose missiles." Dib gave him a deadpanned look, "You jerk."

"Spoilsport." And with that, Zim cut the transmission.

Not long after the takeover, Zim and Dib decided to call in Dr. Al for a visit.

Dr. Al made remarkable time getting through a guerilla warfare zone. He also looked like he was in pristine condition, as if he just stepped out of his office. Dib and Zim didn't ask questions.

Dr. Al sat down, "So, Dib, Zim, it's been some time. How has the takeover fared?"

Dib shrugged, "It's going fine. A little trouble here and there, but otherwise good."

Zim grumbled, "I'm not allowed to kill people."

"I told you," Dib said in exasperation, "think of it as your ultimate challenge."

Dr. Al looked over to Zim, "Zim, why do you need to kill?"

"Because it's fun." Zim said, "And besides, the Earth needs less squishies. There are too many of them."

Dib sighed, "I told you, that's why we need population control, not killing people. If we kill people, they get mad, and when they get mad they rebel. We don't want rebellions."

Zim grumbled out under his breath, "Says you, I like doom."

Dr. Al sagely nodded his head, "Alright, well, despite the small disagreements, how have you two been getting along?"

Dib smiled, "Pretty well, actually."

Zim rolled his eyes, "Yes, we've become the bust of buddies." He sneered, "We're celebrating the Dib stink's birth date tomorrow."

"And by then, we should have complete and total domination." Dib grinned wide, "I can't wait. Zim says he's got a surprise for me!" He jumped up and down in his seat.

"Yes, Zim's been involved in a side project." Zim smirked, "And the results should make the meatbag more than pleased."

Dib whispered to Dr. Al, "I'm really hoping he found Big Foot!"

"I told you, I did not look for your hairy man!" Zim sighed in exasperation, "Of all the ridiculous things-."

"Sirs!" A soldier came in to salute the dictators, "We need you at the front!"

Dib nodded his head, "Alright! We're out! Bye Dr. Al, please do visit again soon."

Zim pulled out his laser gun and cocked it, "Yes, please do. I enjoy these talks."

Dr. Al waved goodbye as the boys ran off to do battle. Two seconds later, Professor Membrane came inside the tent. He walked over to Dr. Al and pressed a discreet button at the nape of Dr. Al's neck. Membrane began tinkering with the microchips inside.

He asked Dr. Al, "So, how is my boy doing?"

"Very well. The presence of a friend has increased his potential for success immensely." Dr. Al said, "Also, I believe he's already going to exceed your expectations as heir to the Membrane throne."

"Excellent!" Membrane closed the hatch. "I do hope he comes back to science after his little taking over the world phase."

"Perhaps he can do both?" Dr. Al suggested as he got up, "After all, I have seen many patients with two jobs. Dib seems like he could handle the workload."

"True," Membrane suddenly mentioned, "But Dib's still crazy. He believes Zim is an alien no matter what! I don't think a crazy leader is what the world needs."

Dr. Al smiled, "I assure you. Everything will sort itself out in due time."

The next day, the huge ceremony celebrating Dib and Zim's victory lasted well into the night. Zim finally decided to unveil his surprise after the parade, the one destroyed spectacularly by GIR with a monkey.

Zim marched up to the podium, "Scum bags of Earth! Your new leader has a surprise birth date present for the Dib thing." He pointed to box wrapped up prettily for Dib, "Have at it, meatbag."

Dib ran over squealing with joy. He tore open the rather large box with haste, and revealed the captured forms of the Tallest Red and Purple. Dib gasped in surprise, dropping his shreds of the wrapping paper and box.

He turned to Zim, "What does this mean?"

Zim smirked, "It means we won, Dib." He walked over, "We won it all."

Dib pumped his fists into the air, "BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!"

Zim flicked some imaginary dirt off his shirt, "I told you Zim was amazing!"

As they shot Red and Purple into the night sky with the fireworks, Dib thought he couldn't have been happier. Zim watched the human smile in utter bliss.

Tomorrow, he would tell Dib he had brought the Armada to take over Earth as his own. Tomorrow, he would make Dib his Earth monkey slave just like he planned so long ago. For now, he'd let the boy enjoy his birth date celebration.

After all, it was the least he could do for his friend.

**The End**


End file.
